The desert maze
This is the first episode of Marx 21 Synopsis Marx is stuck in a maze Plot It has been 5 years that Marx walk in the endless desert and worst of all he was forced to eat his beloved camel weeks ago because he was very hungry, One day Marx finally found something really BIG. Marx: Ouch, What the heck is this? Why is there a wall in the middle of nowhere...It really tall Then Marx look at both side and so he goes around the big wall to get inside it which took him 2 hours as the building was really big as hell Marx: Finally! I found the entrance and...Oh it just a maze well it better be good So Marx enter the maze to go in the middle, As Marx was trying to find his ways in the big maze, He starts to wonder as who the maze in the desert Marx: Who the hell put this maze here and why? 102 hours later of keeping himself at the dead ends every single time and Marx grows very insane because of this Marx: OH COME ON! A DEAD END LIKE GOD I HATE MAZES BECAUSE THEY ARE TOO BIG AND VERY HARD LIKE WHO DESIGN THIS STUPID MAZE! I REGRET EATING MY CAMEL BUT HE WON'T SHUT UP ABOUT FOODS! So Marx tries to wall jump but he always failed Marx: WHY WALL JUMPING IS HARD! As Marx was getting super insane, Marx finally remembers what his brother said 15 years ago... Marx: Oh my god, I remember now and I know how to beat this MAZE! All I need to do is to follow the right wall and that will find my ways to the middle! 13 hours later, Marx is finally in the middle and he found a dead body with a weird watch... Marx: What the hell, Someone been here before and what the heck is this thing it holding? I'm not very sure if it a male or a girl... As Marx start looking into the dead body, He found a Photo ID, A journal which belongs to Ben so Marx start reading the journal The Journal said: Dear diary, I am going to die because I can't find one of the ingredients in this maze and my Omnitrix doesn't work for no reason, So if you find me lying down here dead.....Please take my Omnitrix and become the new me and don't forget that with great powers come with great reasonably '' Also the code to access the Omnitrix is 0514 as nobody can use it but me useless they enter the passcode...By the ways, the ingredients that I mention was for a deadly disease.....Man the heat is killing me and I keep wondering why I'm wearing a jacket in a desert '' Marx: Wow, Ben dies here and he didn't tell anyone about where he was going...What an idiot but hey at least I found something good Then Marx put on Ben's jacket and the Omnitrix in his wrist and he is trying to activate it Marx: I hate how Ben never write how to active the Omnitrix in his journal 5 minutes later, The Omnitrix finally work and it told him what was the code or else it will explode Marx: Oh right the code Marx put the code in the Omnitrix recalibrated into a new form and now it has a new core Marx: Oh my god! It recalibrates and let see what this baby can do!the core The Omnitrix pop out and it shows him an alien's silhouette and Marx was really surprised by it and he is paranoid that it will be permanent or not Marx:...I hope it doesn't change me into that thing forever... So Marx push the core and he began to transform His head went smaller and he becomes a rocky texture plus his eyes merge into a big eye and 3 horns get out of his head Dillager: OH MY GOD, I BECOME A ALIEN AND THIS IS AWESOME! Then he accidentally active his drills horns Drillager: Oh yeah baby, LET ESCAPE THIS MAZE! Then Drillager start digging far far far away from the place he was and he is destroying the rocks that were under the sands, 15 minutes later The Omnitrix timed out and Drillager become Marx again Marx: Man! This is the best day of my life like wow I can't wait to used more aliens that the Omnitrix have and I'm going to kill the guy that murder my parents and kidnapped my brothers with this amazing Omnitrix! Anyway, where am I right now like I been going really far... As Marx was walking as waiting for his newfound Omnitrix to be fully recharged, He finally found the road so he turns to the left side as he knows it will lead him something great... Major Events *Marx get the Omnitrix and a jacket from a dead body which is ben *Marx finally found a road Characters *Marx Aliens Used *Drillager Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres